1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a transformer assembly. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an integrated bobbin transformer assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic product manufacturers are encountering ever-increasing demand to reduce the size and weight, and to increase the efficiency of their products. An electronic product""s power supply is often the largest and heaviest components of the product, and also the largest source of power loss.
To address this problem, some transformer manufacturers have begun to produce low-profile planar, or printed circuit board (i.e., PCB) style transformers. In low-profile planar transformers, the primary windings, which are a spiral of traces on a planar surface, are coupled to the secondary windings, which are a different spiral of traces on a separate planar surface, by enclosing the windings in a magnetic housing. Typically, the magnetic housing is made of ferrite, Sumarium, or some other composite material, which may be shaped as a pot-core, an R-M core, an E core, or an I core, for example. However, the housing may be almost any shape that is easy to place around the windings and that effectively confines the magnetic field to the area around the windings.
The use of planar traces, rather than classical wire windings, on a bobbin is a significant manufacturing advance for high-frequency transformers.
Furthermore, conventional transformers have multiple bobbins. For example, the primary windings and the secondary windings generally require at least one bobbin each to ensure that the windings do not unwind. The use of multiple bobbins in transformers adds size and results in poor coupling within the transformer. Moreover, due to size restraints, the use of multiple bobbins generally limits the number of windings that may be placed within a transformer and/or the size of the wire used to make the windings.